Kelp'thar Forest
|affilation= None |ruler= None |government = None |loc=Vashj'ir |level=80-82 }} Kelp'thar Forest is the first zone in the undersea region known as Vashj'ir. It is one of the two starting zones for all players level 80 and higher (the other is Mount Hyjal). The forest features a vast array of aquatic life and plants. There is a mixed focus between the main quests involving the naga and auxiliary quests introducing players to Vashj'ir's new underwater mechanics. The most noticeable feature of the Forest is found along the southern edge of the zone in what is simply called the Lightless Reaches. History See history of Vashj'ir. Geography The majority of the Forest consists of a sandy, broad floor. Much of the interior is covered with long, weaving strands of kelp and seaweed. There are a few caves, mostly on the eastern side of the zone where hubs have been set up for adventurers. The floor is also littered with shattered remnants of ships lost at sea. Towards the south is the first evidence of naga civilization, consisting of barnacle and seaweed coated marble columns and crumbled structures, all still inhabited. Travel Getting There Alliance and Horde players will typically access this area via introductory quests given at both Stormwind City and Orgrimmar, respectively. Once the quest is finished, alternative means to return include portals within both those cities, by flight path, or by flying through fatigue. "Swim" Master locations * in Smuggler's Scar, Kelp'thar Forest Adjacent regions * Shimmering Expanse Inhabitants Normal Rare mobs | |} Resources Though there are no fishing pools, you can fish in Vashj'ir; 575 fishing is required to fish without catching junk. Notable Characters By and large the most important NPC players interact with is Erunak Stonespeaker. Not only is he instrumental in the rescuing of the crews and players from their shattered vessels, he also serves as a quest giver and innkeeper in most locations. Other members of the Earthen Ring can be found with him most of the time also offering quests. Players will recognize Budd Nedreck from their days in Northrend, and he makes some appearances both on the journey to Kelp'thar and within its depths. Quests Players begin by sailing into the zone on a ship of their corresponding faction. Soon enough, trouble ensues, and the ship is destroyed. Players and crew alike are tossed into the unknown depths, captured by naga and hauled off deeper into the waters. All would be lost, if not for the timely intervention of Erunak Stonespeaker, a member of the Earthen Ring. Soon enough he assists players in obtaining their and sending them on their way. Most quests within Kelp'thar deal with getting supplies for and rescuing the crews, as well as attacking the naga and obtaining a mount. Areas of interest Points of interest Note: Coordinates are not exact. General locations shown. Locations also depend upon phase. }} Subzones Additional information *During the World of Warcraft: Cataclysm beta this area was known was Kelp Forest. *A great reason to come here rather than Mount Hyjal is to get the underwater mount. Will only work in Vashj'ir however. Media Videos Patch changes * External links es:Bosque Kelp'thar nl:Kelp'thar Forest pl:Kelp'thar Forest Category:Kelp'thar Forest